The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
DNA is recognized as the “ultimate biometric” for human identification. DNA analysis can provide evidence for solving forensic and medical cases, such as in areas of criminal justice, identifications of human remains, paternity testing, pathogen detection, disease detection, and the like.